shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Emike
Emike is the het ship between Mike Munroe and Emily Davis from the Until Dawn fandom. Canon The year before the events, the two were in a romantic relationship, and Emily was shown to be quite protective of her relationship, as she was willing to go along with the prank on Hannah. Sometime in between, Mike broke up with Emily, and both have started new relationships. They appear to still be friends, as they meet on the trail to talk and hug. Emily appears to still have feelings for Mike, lashing out at his new girlfriend immediately upon seeing them together. However, their friendship can be severely damaged in the event that Emily is bitten, as Mike will point a gun at her and even has the potential to kill her depending on the player's actions. UNTIL DAWN Prologue At the time of the prologue, Mike and Emily are a couple. In attempts to protect the relationship, Jessica orchestrates a prank on Hannah, since Hannah had been making moves on Mike. Emily goes along with it, saying that Mike is her man, to which Mike will reply that he isn't anybody's man. Emily brushes this off, and the group heads upstairs. Chapter 1 The following year, Mike broke up with Emily a few weeks before the reunion on Blackwood Mountain. They both begun relationships with other people. However, Mike's reasoning for breaking up with Emily was because of an attraction to Jessica, while Emily's new relationship with Matt is moreso a cover-up for her rebounding over the break-up. Jessica can confirm Mike's new relationship with her by reinforcing the fact Emily and Mike split. While Matt and Emily are walking down the trail, Mike jumps out and scares them. Emily is annoyed by this action, and Mike will tell her to lighten up, commenting on how she always gets like this. After the conversation between Matt and Mike, Mike walks off. Emily will ask Matt to carry the bags the rest of the way, saying she needs to find "Sam", and continues down the same way Mike went. Later, Ashley will find them together through the telescope, noticing that they're getting a little too friendly with one another. She also has the option to show it to Matt, and if Matt sees the embrace, he will interpret it as something more than just a hug. Chapter 2 In the lodge, if Matt and Mike didn't fight over what Matt saw, Emily will see Mike and Jessica, and comment in disgust. A fight will break out, only stopped when Josh sends Mike and Jessica away from the lodge. On the way to find Emily's bags, Matt can find a carving of Mike and Emily's initials on a picnic table. Emily will say that it doesn't matter anymore, since she's here with Matt and not Mike. Meanwhile, on the way up to the cabin, Jessica will complain about Emily if they fought. Mike can either agree with Jess and say Emily was being unreasonable, or defend Emily and tell Jess to ease up on her, knowing Emily is still hurt over the breakup. Jessica will then tell him that it's not her problem, and it shouldn't be Mike's either. Chapter 3 On the way to the cabin, another initials carving can be found, this time in a tree, and Jessica will joke that she didn't know he was so sentimental. Mike can confess to being so affectionate, or try to pin it on Emily. Chapter 6 If Matt saw Mike and Emily hugging, Matt can act suspicious about it when Emily is hanging off the fire tower. He'll confront her, claiming she still likes Mike, which Emily will deny. If Matt continues to be persistent, Emily will claim they were just talking, aggravated at the unfortunate timing of this discussion. Matt can demand that she and Mike are done, or be insistent. Matt will accuse her of having sex with Mike. Emily will tell him she was confused, to which Matt will believe she cheated on him. Chapter 8 If Emily escapes the mines alive, Mike will hear her scream and rush over to the lodge. Immediately upon seeing her, he will pull her into a hug, grateful to see her alive. Down in the safe room, Emily, Mike, and Sam will discuss the mines and the tunnels to the Sanatorium, along with whatever they found. Emily will also give a hint on where Josh could be, believing him to be in the mines. If Emily was bitten, Ashley will start to panic about the possibility of her transforming into a Wendigo. Emily will try to defend herself, saying it's fine, but Mike believes Ashley, and demands her to leave the room. After continuously refusing, Mike will impulsively reach for a gun. Emily is hurt by the idea Mike would consider shooting her, but Mike claims that the safe room isn't safe with her in it. Emily will plead for her life, and Mike can either shoot her in the eye, or back out. If Emily learns from Ashley that the bite wasn't contagious, her relationship with Mike will drop to zero. Relationship status * If Emily was bitten, regardless if Mike decides to shoot her or not, their relationship will drop to zero. * If Emily wasn't bitten at all, this scene will be skipped, and their relationship will be fine. Credits If Emily was bitten, she will report Mike's attempts of trying to shoot her, commenting on how you can date a guy for however long, and think you know him, but this "really takes the cake." If Mike shot her, he will confess to being the one to have killed her. He will feel guilty over what he had done, but try to justify it by saying he really believed that she was infected, and that he had to stop a change from happening. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION :Emily/Mike on FanFiction.Net : Trivia * They are the only ones to break up no matter the choices you make. * They both share more than one personality trait, being both intelligent and persuasive. ** They are the only characters to share traits. Navigation